Betrayed?
by GleekLover12
Summary: Kurt is convinced Blaine cheated on him. Did he?


**Betrayed?**

"Kurt, I swear, nothing is going on!" Blaine yelled feeling desperate. They had been fighting for two hours now.  
>"Really? Then why have you been late all week, not telling me who you're talking to on the phone? We used to tell each other everything, Blaine!" Kurt was screaming at the top of his lungs now. "You're keeping something from me!" he started to get tears in his eyes.<br>"Kurt, please you have to believe me! I'm not cheating on you! I love you, I'd never do anything to hurt, please!" Blaine pleaded, trying to get a hold of Kurt's hands.  
>"Don't touch me!" Kurt yelled, face flushed with a hurt look on his face. Tears started to flow.<br>"Kurt," Blaine whispered. Kurt had never pulled away like that.  
>The taller boy started to walk away, Blaine tried to follow him but Kurt turned around with his tearstained face and yelled at the boy he still loved: "Get out of my house!"<br>And he slammed the door of his bedroom shut.  
>"Fine! Let me know when you're ready to talk about this without yelleing at me!" Blaine yelled angry at the door.<br>He stormed out of the Hummel-Hudson house as Kurt sank down on his bed. He lay there for hours when his phone announced he had received a text. It was from Mercedes.  
><em>'Kurt, what happened? Can you explain to me why Blaine kept bugging me all evening?'<br>_Kurt sighed. Of course Blaine went to Kurt's best friend.  
><em>'We had a fight and I kinda kicked hin out.'<br>_Not a minute after he hit send, he got Mercedes' answer.  
><em>'What did the perfect couple fight about?'<em>  
>Kurt's tears started to flow again as he typed in the heartbreaking answer.<br>_'I think he cheated on me, Mercedes.'  
><em>He spend the rest of the night texting with his best friend who was trying to convince him that Blaine would never do that to him.

After Blaine got back to Dalton, he collapsed on his bed and let his tears run free.  
>Not five minutes later Wes and David bursted in his room.<br>"Hey man, where is your X-box? Nick and Jeff took ours," David asked looking around the room.  
>"Over there," Blaine mumbled as he got up and pointed to his flatscreen.<br>"Wait, have you been crying?" Wes asked as he looked at Blaine's face and his red, puffy eyes.  
>"Did you have another, disney marathon with Kurt?" David asked as he started to make his way towards Blaine's fatscreen.<br>"No, he thinks I've cheated on him and then we had a big fight. And when I tried to calm him he sort of kicked me out of the house," Blaine said trembling.  
>Wes and David stared at him not knowing what to say.<br>"But... you'd never do that! I mean, you didn't cheat on him, did you?" David asked.  
>"No!"<br>Blaine glared at them. "Please just leave me alone for a minute, okay? I've just got to figure out how I can change his mind. Or at least to get him to talk to me. I just..." Blaine started to ramble and that was the sigh for the two other boys to get out.

three weeks passed and Kurt still didn't answer Blaine's texts, didn't return his calls, refused to talk to him and did everything to not have to face the other boy. Blaine was starting to desperate and neglected himself. He hadn't shaved in days and is usually gelled hair was now a messy mass of curls. He only came out of his room for class and he even denied in solos in Warbler practise.  
>His friends had never seen him so depressed .<br>Kurt wasn't doing any better. He didn't even had the energy anymore to fight Rachel for solos. When their one year anniversary arrived, Blaine decided it was time to make peace. He got Rachel and Mercedes to get Kurt to Breadstix while he was under the impression he was having dinner with his two best friends. But when he saw Blaine there waiting for him, he scolded himself for being so naive.  
>He didn't back down though and sat down across from Blaine.<br>"Hi," Blaine said nervously.  
>"Why are you here?" Kurt immediatly asked. "I mean why would you have dinner with me when you have a new boyfriend?"<br>"Kurt," Blaine said with a soothing voice. "I didn't cheat on you! And if you give a chance, I can finally explain it tonight."  
>They ordered their food and Kurt looked expectantly at Blaine.<br>"I'm still waiting for your explanation," he said his voice sounding very calm.  
>"It's a surprise, but I can't show you here," Blaine admitted.<br>"Fine," Kurt said while thanking the waitress who brought their food.  
>During dinner there were some awkward silences but overall they were very polite; at least no one started screaming.<br>When Blaine insisted on paying and they got up to leave, Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged him out.  
>They went to the park and walked to the lake where candles and roses were waiting for them. They sat down and a violin started playing somewhere.<br>"Kurt," Blaine started taking the other boy's hands and looking him in the eye. "I love you. Today exactly one year ago I kissed you in one of the common rooms at Dalton. And I love you just as much as back then, if not more. The reason why I was late all the time and why I couldn't tell you who I was talking to on the phone, is because I've been planning this for weeks now."  
>Blaine suddenly pulled out a tiny box and handed it to Kurt.<br>"It's a promise ring," he whispered.  
>The only thing Kurt could manage to say was: "I'm so sorry!" Before he attacked Blaine with kisses.<br>"I've missed you so much!" Blaine said taking his boyfriend in his arms. "So, does this mean you'll wear my ring?" he asked timidly.  
>"Of course , if it means you'll forgive me for nor believing you," Kurt whispered.<br>"Anything for you," was the auiet answer.  
>They sat silently by the lake while Kurt tried to keep apologizing, but Blaine kept cutting him off by kissing him everytime he tried.<br>"Hey honey?" Kurt said as they got up to leave.  
>"Hmm?" Blaine was still smiling as if his life depended on it.<br>"I like your hair way better without the gel. Would you consider like, I don't know, drop the gel?" Kurt mumbled.  
>"Like I said, love, anything for you."<p> 


End file.
